A Hazel Coloured Heartbreak
by crazysims12
Summary: My version of what could of happened when Edward left in New Moon. Rated M for depressing and suicidal scenes. As well as adult themes. Better than it sounds.B/Ed
1. Tongue Piercings And Cider

**A/N**_ Thanks to my awesome Beta __pixiewriter87 who made this story what it is now. Also to my dear friend hayluu_xx who helped me in the begining of writing this story. All constructive critisim welcome. Starting from now i will dedicate each chapter to a writer who has inspired me or simply has a great story._

_

* * *

  
_

My mind wouldn't work properly. I couldn't breathe, and Charlie suddenly looked worried, as if I was going to puke up my dinner over him. Just that one word had grabbed my chest and punched through that giant hole again: _His_ name. Knowing that I needed to stop thinking about him I ran, full pelt, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Unfortunately, grace wasn't on my side, and I slipped, slamming into the top stair sending a shot of pain down my right leg and a wave of calm round my body. It was strange how the pain made me feel better, just like Jasper sending mind numbing calm across my body. I don't like this pain in my chest. I couldn't stop it, unlike the pain I inflicted on my ugly body. I liked that pain. It went away, and it took all my feelings with it. It was like a drug- numbing and addictive. As I grabbed the razor and struck my arm, I thought of them. The ones that cause me pain, in every moment of my dwindled existence. I couldn't help myself with my cutting because they left me broken beyond repair. My blood looked so beautiful, crimson red contrasting with the ugly grayed skin I bared. The blood dripped onto the black tiled floor, managing to stain it. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about Charlie; he gave up on me months ago. When he took my razors, I would simply go to the shops and get another one. It wasn't that hard.

At least tomorrow I will be seeing Jacob. He was the only one who still cared about me and put up with everything I did. If anything he was a bad influence on me, but I wouldn't want him any other way.

* * *

It was quite early when I woke. I had another nightmare. To avoid waking up Charlie I decided against going back to sleep. It wasn't fair for him to suffer with me. As I glanced out of the window I discovered it was the perfect day to get into trouble as neither human nor vampire would be able to stop me. The sun tore into my vision in the unusually cloudless sky. As I wasn't going to get any younger I decided now was a perfect time to meet Jacob.

A mere ten minutes later, I jumped of my truck. Jacob bounded up the path to force me into a bear hug. He must have gotten even taller over night because his brand new- yet already filthy- jeans were flashing his ankles. We rushed off to his garage to work on his car.

I jumped onto my seat which doubled as a tool box and sparked up a fag. It was a miracle how I had kept the fact that I smoked hidden from Charlie. All you had to do was look out of my window, and you would find all the cigarette butts scattered on my window ledge. Grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge was too much of a bother for me so I asked Jacob to get me one. We didn't have to worry about noise as Billy could not navigate the uneven surfaces of his garden so even if we were too loud he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It's not like he was going to call the police on us.

I hated the taste of beer. It clung to my mouth with its bitterness, yet when it's mixed with cider it could get you drunk so easily. Today I would just keep on the beers though as I had to drive back. Also today would be the day I got my tongue pierced. I had been waiting ages to have it done.

I had discovered my love for tattoos and piercing after getting high off solvents for the first time. I was with Jacob sniffing glue, and my body went so numb Jacob thought it would be funny to pierce my bellybutton with a blunt needle. Luckily enough I didn't feel any pain, and it helped ever so slightly to ease my fears of needles. My newly pierced bellybutton was a little bit wonky, edging closer to the left rather than the centre of my bellybutton. However it still looked fairly good on me. I had to get my revenge on Jacob though, so I pierced his right earlobe whilst he was sniffing. It was the funniest things I had ever seen: The solvent hadn't affected him that much yet, and he yelped like a dog in pain. The sound alone had bought tears of laughter to my eyes which felt extremely weird and almost painful to me as I could not remember the last time I had laughed.

The piercing also had an unusually positive effect on me as it gave me false hope. The hope being that if I changed my body I would be able to change my mind, therefore forgetting about him. Obviously it didn't work, but I was soon hooked on body modification, and when I was getting my first tattoo, I heard his voice for the first time since they left. From somewhere other than my conscious memory I had conjured up his voice- his silky, honey smooth voice which was unlike the grainy echo memories I had stored. And for once, I was able to remember him without any pain. Of course the pain caught up with me and thumped the hole in my chest but evidently to me it was an irresistible lure. So I started getting tattoos just to hear him. It was the complete opposite to what I had started out to do, yet it was even better.

Staring into the broken mirror placed to my left, I peered at one of the fresh tattoos splashed onto my hip. It was the words "made in the USA" written in a black bold font. I couldn't even remember when I got that tattoo. All I could remember from that night was having a shot of vodka at The Lounge in Port Angeles and waking up with a new tattoo and a throbbing headache.

Then I glanced at the one of the first tattoos I got - a small black paw print on my left forearm. It was quite a coincidence that my best friend turned out to be a werewolf. I got the tattoo a few days after he turned. I was thinking about the fact the Jacob had disowned me shortly after he had gotten better. I don't know what came over my mind then. I think I went back into my security blanket, protecting myself from the despair from losing Jake.

I emerged early the next morning, confused and dazed; a fresh bandage covered my left arm. Panicky and confused, I tore off the bandage, shocked to see another tattoo decorating my body.

Jacob awoke me from my thoughts with a simple sentence. Well it was simple for him.

"Bells, you ok? Don't want you disappearing tonight. We have plans."

I smiled. Jacob had healed some of the pain from my broken heart. Slowly I was learning to live again. And with Jacob it didn't seem so bad.

It was shocking how wrong I could be.

* * *

**A/N**_ My first chapter is dedicated to The Only Pancake's story Darkest Before Dawn. It is truely a fantastic story that has made me think twice about the couples in the twilight saga  
_


	2. Concert tickets And Laughing Hyenas

**A/N **Just a short filler in this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

Thanks again to my fantastic beta! And to my friend hayluu_x who had the decentcy to review my story. Anyone else want to make me feel loved? Reviews make me write faster.

* * *

I woke up early Monday morning with my head hurting more than my newly pierced tongue. It was quite shocking how much I had drunk yesterday after having it done. It seemed I ditched Jacob, and I could only remember brief parts of last night: me dancing in a club, drinking way too much, smoking and grinding on some man who seemed happy to claim me. I was quite happy with that. Everyone else who had me disowned me and left me for dead. But that was pretty much my life now. Even Renee had disowned me in her own way, preferring her erratic hobbies and Phil. But I was tired of losing sleep over it. I had my cures for that. The only down-side was the morning after because I had the worst hangovers ever, but in a way I enjoyed them. They reminded me I was alive, and not the zombie I had been.

I dragged myself out of bed and slowly made my way over to the bathroom for a shower which was an effort for my tired muscles. I climbed into the shower and stood under the hot water until my muscles unknotted and relaxed. The hot water had soothed my headache so I braced myself for the long day ahead. Charlie had yet to find out about my tongue piercing, and if the school found out I would be suspended until I was able to remove it. That suited me very well, and I think I would have been kicked out months ago if it wasn't for my dear father, who would probably die of a heart attack if this happened. No matter how much I disliked Charlie I didn't want to be the death of him. I already had a lot of things on my conscience.

The drive to school seemed longer today as a sense of impending doom hit me. I had a feeling I shouldn't be in school today. Unfortunately, I had truanted too many times, and I was starting to fail my classes. The only class I skipped now was gym. I was fed up with it. A smoke break suited me much better. As I pulled up into the car park and took my regular spot, Greg rushed up to greet me. I had become close to him over the past few weeks. He was still new to the school yet it seemed like he had always been here.

_The truck roared under me as I urged it to break the fifty five miles per hour limit it mysteriously imposed on me. Angela called me the night before to tell me about the new students that were transferring to Forks High today. Their names were Gregory and Sarah Cooper. They were apparently from New York and very well off. I cursed under my breath as I glanced at the clock, I was twenty minutes late to first period, and I was still five minutes away from the school gates. I was getting into the habit of being late for school. It wasn't like I was putting on makeup or anything like that. I just didn't want to face going, or sit next to __his empty seat in biology._

_I pulled up into the now deserted car park and glanced over to the alien car sat next to me. I didn't know much about cars, but it looked expensive. I didn't notice the person inside, watching me, until he stepped out and walked the small distance to my truck. His straight blonde shoulder length hair shined softly in the sun's glare whilst his dark sunglasses cast shadows around his pretty angular face. He was clothed in black skinny jeans and a patterned white hoodie which complemented his features. He stopped at the truck window and smiled._

_"You must be Greg right?"_

_"Yup that's me," He reached into his hoodie pocket and grabbed a cigarette from the packet concealed in there._

_"You got a light? Mine just ran out…" I searched my bag for my lucky lighter and passed it to him through the window._

_"You might not want to have that here… It is your first day and all. We don't want to get you chucked out." He let out a nervous laugh._

_"Where should we go then?"_

_"Follow me." I jumped out of the truck and practically stumbled over to the woods surrounding the perimeter of the school. After a few minutes walking we came to a small clearing. A fallen tree was in the middle creating a perfect bench for us to sit on._

_" You come here much?"_

_"Yup," I said, "this is where I come to skip school."_

Greg jumped into the truck and wore an excited grin on his face.

"I have something for you, Bells." His grin grew larger, and he strangely reminded me of a laughing hyena from the _Lion King_.

" Show me, Cooper," I sighed. This better be good. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. At a closer glance I saw that they were for a band that was playing in Port Angeles in the upcoming weeks.

"And, what so great about these?"

"Everything, Bells, everything." He smirked and retreated into his own world whilst I staggered out of the truck. I walked towards the school just as the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N** What did you think of Greg?

And my second chapter is dedicated to flamingo1325's story One Day, Im Gonna forget. Its truely an epic story. Go read it peeps!!


	3. Skin Cancer and Isolated Houses

**A/N** here you are the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks once again to my fantastic beta pixiewriter87! Review people!

* * *

School was uneventful, as always. Ever since I went cationic, I seem to be invisible. Not that I was complaining, but being isolated meant that my mind wandered to things that I didn't want to think about.

Greg was in his own bubble for most of the day. It was unusual for him as he would normally be a contender- along with Jessica- for talker of the year award.

I skipped lunch again today as I didn't trust myself with food after yesterday's drinking session, not to mention that my tongue had swollen to more than twice its normal threshold. This made it awkward and downright painful to eat.

Eventually as the day wore on, I found myself racing home to get my next "fix". I was hoping Charlie hadn't hidden it because it would just waste time and make the hole in my chest ache more whilst I searched for my release. Thankfully, Charlie had not hidden it from me. It was placed precariously on the sink. I held it over my wrists. Then struck. I dragged it repeatedly over different spots on my arm. The crimson blood spilt onto the tiled floor.

I sighed with relief; with every fatal puncture I sustained, my emotional welfare increased. The pain was physical now. The exteriorized pain was now only skin deep. It would heal. Unlike me.

After the numbness wore off, confusion took its place. The hole in my chest was still there. Why wouldn't it go away? I didn't want to endure it for the rest of my life.

I would rather die.

I woke on the cold, porcelain floor, bewildered as to when I had passed out. I couldn't put my finger on the reason why I passed out, but I knew it was one of two options:

One, loss of blood.

Two, from the forever expanding hole which continued to suffocate me.

Despite the fact that my blood was shed over the tiled floor, I had a feeling it was the latter.

After I cleaned up the mess I had made, I started on Charlie's dinner. I was being cautious with everything I was doing. Even though my injuries were voluntary, I had no intentions of adding any more to them. I decided to go out with Greg tonight as I didn't see him much over the weekend. It wasn't fair to ditch him for Jake. Although Greg was extremely popular with both sexes in our school, he preferred me as company.

After dinner I drove up to Greg's swanky house, which was beautiful to look at. It kind of reminded me of_ his house_ due to the fact that it was isolated from the rest of Forks. Every time I drove up to it, it would bring back the unwanted memories that I have fought to suppress.

As I pulled up onto the driveway I dialed Greg's number to let him know I was here. I only let it ring twice- just enough time for him to hear his phone ring.

I saw a window on the second floor twitch, so I guessed he knew I was here. Sure enough, five minutes later he strolled through the front door and over to my truck. By the smile on his face, I could tell we were about to get very drunk. I guessed he had robbed some booze off his alcoholic mom.

"Park?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I smiled. I knew him well.

A few hours later I was out of it. I couldn't see straight, and my head and heart had closed up. There was no more pain. I couldn't think properly, which was a bonus, because it meant I couldn't think of him. I loved how the confidence oozed out of me. I was invincible. Nothing could hurt me… until I sobered up of course. The plan was not to. I couldn't be bothered with school tomorrow so I would just stay here all night. I would be alone as Greg would have to go home when his step-dad gets back. Being alone didn't upset me when I was drunk; it only affects me when I'm sober. It makes me miss him. If _he_ was here, I bet he would be so shocked about my current lifestyle. I didn't care; he is the reason I am like this. And I felt free. It was so much better than before, when I would make myself so sick just thinking about him. It wasn't my fault I fell in love so easily. Fortunately it was easy to forget about him.

Greg was lying next to me. He was breathing slowly, with his eyes closed. It was shocking how relaxed he looked. He looked sad as well. So I guessed he was thinking about his dad. He died just before he moved to Forks. Skin cancer. It was nasty, but he was fighting it successfully until one night when he took a turn for the worse. He died before they could get him to the hospital. It was heartbreaking to hear. And it broke his heart too. That's why we got on so well. We were both broken beyond repair, and we seemed to need each other. Just to be there for each other. A tear rolled down his cheek. I wanted to comfort him and tell him I was there for him, but I couldn't. Seeing him cry had brought back my own memories.

My hands wrapped around my chest, and I gasped for breath.

He left.

The sky was spinning much too fast now. It felt like I was stuck on an ever accelerating roundabout. The food in my stomach churned and threatened to come up.

He doesn't love me.

Black spots were filling in my vision. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. Another wave of impending doom crippled me until I curled up in the fetal position. I reached out blindly to find Greg's hand. I couldn't find it. It was just me.

* * *

**A/N **This chapter is dedicated to the fantastic story The Red Line by WinndSinger. Its a B/E story which involves Edward as an sex slave ahaha. Go show it love!


	4. Back Fields And Purple Faces

**A/N** _hey guys, im soooo sorry about the delays for this chapter… I was forced to go to Spain for six weeks and before that I was extremely busy with work experience. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon as I have nearly finished writing it._

* * *

I woke alone. It took me a moment to figure out where I was. In the back fields of the park, in the town that had forsaken me to the torture present in me. The bottle of vodka was placed- with the top skewed on tight- to my left. There was still enough for me to drink today. This cheered me up, due to the fact that I had neither money nor the resources to get some more.

The sun was starting to climb in the sky, and I grimaced as the shadows- caused by the trees scattered around me in random compositions- failed to reach me. I glanced at my new mobile phone (bought by Jacob to make sure I'm safe) to check the time. I realized that Charlie had left me fifteen messages. He probably stayed up all night to make sure I came home. It was a change. Normally he wouldn't care as long as I turned up eventually. Once I went a week without any contact with home, and he didn't even bother to actually call me to see if I was ok. Not that I had been in the correct state of mind to answer it anyway. Sometimes it actually startled me how little he cared about me now. After seeing the scars on my wrists he told me to speak to someone about my problems and not do that. That was it. I'm not asking for attention or anything like that, but even so, that was appalling. After that I gave up trying to be normal for Charlie. There was evidently no point, and every time I see his face, I don't see love and compassion; I see a look of disgust.

After recalling why I glanced at my phone, I noticed the time. It was just over two o'clock, so there was no point in me going home or to school because it would be over in two hours. The thought of spending more time here depressed me due to the fact that I had let my guard down and thought- briefly- of some of the forbidden things that were my down fall last night.

I grasped the nearly empty bottle of vodka as I climbed to my feet. The remains should keep me going for a few hours. After that I would depend on anyone that came out, which would most likely be me, Greg and Jacob. A good thing about having a werewolf for a best friend was that, as a result of looking relatively older than us, Jacob would be able to get us alcohol, provided we paid for it.

The downside was that he was only able to stay out three times a week. All the other times he would be on patrol; protecting La Push from an inconsistent threat of vampires.

I twisted the cap off the vodka and took a swig. I struggled to swallow back the vile taste the vodka left in my mouth. I stumbled across the damp field to get out of the park. I was in a walking mood. The past months had left me with a lot of nervous energy- which I found- I was able to walk off. Despite my clumsiness slowing me down, I always enjoyed the challenges the long walks brought me. I relished the burn in my muscles, and the stinging of any body part injured when I fell. The pain would eventually go away, unlike the gaping hole in my chest. It was like nothing I ever had encountered before in my life. It wasn't just a metaphor, when he left it felt like he had tore into my chest and ripped out my heart.

The sun now- high in the sky- hid behind three isolated clouds. It was so tranquil here, untouched by the world. It was away from the hurt, the deceit and the lies that had overtaken my life. It was quite ironic really; that I could find peace in a place that reminded me so dearly of my last memories of him.

Someone's POV

I could see Charlie peering out the window as she walked up in the drive. He looked more pissed then I had ever seen him look before. She took a moment to take out something from her mouth. Charlie stormed to the front door to greet her.

"What the fuck, Isabella Marie Swan?" Wow, he was mad. I knew she was intoxicated, this couldn't end well.

"Yeah, what the fuck?" she replied calmly concealing her anger with a poorly obscured mask.

This enraged him even more causing his face flush with anger. It wouldn't take long for him to snap.

"You know what I am talking about!"

"Nope, enlighten me." She smiled spitefully.

"The drinking, smoking, tattoos, truanting! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Um, everything you just said." The disgust was evident on his face. His face turned from red to purple, biting his lip- a trait Bella had picked up- to keep in his anger.

It took him a few minutes to calm down enough to speak. Bella knew it was best to stay there, not to distract him from calming.

"I can't do this anymore… Just go." His face was contorted with pain, a mirror image of hers. And then she did.

* * *

**A/N**_ Who is the mysterious person watching it all unravel? Find out soon. XD_

_This chapter is dedicated to Love You Like An Arsonist by Laughs Like The Sun. It is a fantastic story to read and it reminds me of a better version of Gossip Girl. Go give it some love for me!!_


	5. Breathing Walls and Disapointed Dads

**A/N Hey here is the next chapter for you. I might not have the next chapter out next week… I have a lot of coursework to do and not enough time.**

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight or the fantastic song Run This Town…unfortunately.**

**

* * *

  
**

I could see Charlie peering out the window at me as I stumbled up the drive. My mind was swirling, and I was in a mood, due to the fact that Jacob had stood me up. When he called he mumbled incoherently, I think he found a fresh trail or something like that.

I heard Charlie storm to the front door, fumbling with the front door locks manically in a bid to get to me.

He surprised me when he glared at me and yelled.

"What the fuck, Isabella Marie Swan?" Crap he was angry, very angry. I could feel my own anger pulsing through my veins and I fought with it, refusing to do anything I would regret. Like killing him. I thought of Jacob and the horrible mask his face manifested when he was extremely angry and tried my best to imitate it.

I stared at him and asked "Yeh, what the fuck?"

I snorted when I saw his face flush with anger. He looked like a tomato.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Nope enlighten me." Boy, this would be good.

"The drinking, smoking, tattoos, truanting! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Oh god, he knew practically everything. Fuck it, there was no point in denying it. I should let him know how much of a failure his daughter was.

"Um, everything you just said." The disgust was evident on his face. His face turned from red to purple, biting his lip to keep in his anger.

I watched as his face turned from purple to blue, back to purple and then red.

"I can't do this anymore… Just go" My face contorted with pain. And so I did. I did not fight the haze as I walked away from the place I used to call home.

*************

Jacob slammed the coffee mug down on the table.

"That's it, I'm calling Charlie." I looked up from the bed and stared, shocked, at the fact that Jacob was here, let alone that we had been having a conversation.

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounding extremely flat.

"Because, Bells, you haven't been this bad since…" I winced as he trailed off, understanding where the conversation was heading.

"Jacob, I. am. Fine." I hated lying to him, but it was the only way I could think of making him back off. I tried my hardest to smile up at him as I glanced around the shabby motel room I was shacked up in until I could sort out somewhere for me to stay.

"You are not fine, Bella." he snarled back.

"Oh fuck off!" Even though Jacob had been my support system for the past couple of months, I could not stand him when he was in a mood like this. I grabbed a cigarette from its packet and lit it up. Taking a massive drag, I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. I didn't want Jake to see me like this- it would only prove him right.

Jacob sighed heavily. I took a quick peek up at him through my hair. He was pacing silently to the side of me.

"Bella," He muttered, hesitating to make sure I was listening. He looked like he was internally debating about something important.

"We picked up a trail, two scents, last week." I gasped, and my entire body went ice cold.

"Was it…"

"No," he interrupted, "we got one, and the other got away. We thought his mate would want to fight us- in our stories, they normally get pissed off if you kill their mate- but she just keeps running away, and then coming back again. If we could figure out what she wants, it would be easier to get her, but she keeps dancing around us as if she's trying to find a hole though our boundaries.

"She?" I asked, panic surging through my body.

"Yeh, a fiery redhead. You know her?"

Bile forced its self up my throat as I ran towards the bathroom to puke.

Jacob was there in an instant, stroking my back in an effort to sooth me. It wasn't going to work. She was out to get me. Victoria.

**Greg's POV**

I dialed Bella's number. She was meant to be in, but when I knocked no one answered. I tried to keep my face calm, but it was impossible to keep to the mask. I had a couple of illegal substances in my bag, and cops were not irregular around here; with the hookers operating in the motel, they were always being called out to reports of when it all went wrong. I still didn't like the look of this place. The walls looked crumbly and aged and were coated in a thin layer of mold. When Charlie kicked Bella out I begged my mom to let her stay. She agreed (she was so drunk she would agree to let me have a spliff right in front of her) but Jade- my darling sister- threw a fit. It wasn't that she didn't like Bella; it was just the fact that she didn't approve of what we got up to. She was no angel when it came to alcohol and boys, but she drew the line at drugs and fucking up her life. I guess she had a different way of handling the pain. She didn't have it half bad though. She didn't say she hated dad before he died. He wasn't disgusted in her whilst he took his last breath. But that was just _my_ life.

I knocked on the door again. I was shocked to it swing open immediately and have Jacob face stare furiously at me.

"What?" He asked. Either I had done something severe to piss him off, or he was on his man-blob. Deciding it was the latter; I gulped and asked for Bella.

"Bella," he called, "Greg is here."

She walked to the door. Her porcelain face was somehow even whiter. In her tiny, shaky hands was a well smoked down fag and a bottle- being used as an ashtray- half-filled with cigarettes and ash.

"Hey," she whispered, my ears straining to hear her.

"Bells, what's wrong? Has Charlie done something? Are you fucking alright?" She nodded her head, unable to speak the lie that was clearly plastered over her face. "Fuck it, you wanna get high?"

Jacob and Bella nodded. They obviously wanted to forget what ever had happened, and I hope for their sake and mine that everything we took tonight aided that.

**BPOV**

Fuck. The walls were breathing. Greg was spinning around with a strange after image-like trail following him, like one of those weird hippy videos. I could see a kaleidoscope of colors dancing behind my eyes. A strange burning sensation tickled my nose, growing stronger and fiercer until I could feel it burning, and melting my nose, it dripping down my face and onto the floor.

Music blasted from an unknown source. The lyrics striking me for an unknown reason.

_Feel it comin' in the airAnd the screams from everywhereI'm addicted to the thrillIt's a dangerous love affairCan't be scared when it goes downGot a problem, tell me nowOnly thing that's on my mindIs who's gonna run this town tonight...Is who's gonna run this town tonight...We gonna run this town_

The walls were shaking in time to the beat. Each drum note and beat echoing in my head making it even more intense. Some man was rapping now. He was not as soothing. His voice was almost rough compared to her.

Then she started to sing again. And every single word struck a chord within me. It could be about me.

_Life's a game but it's not fairI break the rules so I don't careSo I keep doin' my own thingWalkin' tall against the rainVictory's within the mileAlmost there, don't give up nowOnly thing that's on my mindIs who's gonna run this town tonight_

I honestly didn't listen to any more off the song. I just focused on the colour wheel of patterns behind my eyes. Trying to draw out the energy to be strong… for me, for Jacob and for Greg.

When I opened my eyes a small, shaggy dog lay in the corner, growling in discomfort as its whole body expanded before my eyes. It fur grew longer, its ears more pointed, its muscles rippled under its flesh becoming more pronounced by the second. A small snarl escaped its lips. I glanced over to where its glaring eyes were pointed- behind me and out the large grotty window- and saw a flash of hazel for just a split second.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Desolation by Breath-of-twilight. It has one hell of a storyline and a very unique Edward and Bella. Go give it some love for me.**

**x**


	6. AN read!

**A/N **Hey guys, I have decided to put this story on hiatus for the time being. I have lost my inspiration for the story. However, i am currently re writing the previous chapters and then hopefully this will, inspire me to write more. So either put me on Author Alert or keep checking back on my page and i should have the story up and (hopefully) it will be better than this.

Thanks for everyone that has put this story on their alerts, even if they havent been bothered to review.

Crazysims12


End file.
